futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario (Rebuilding Earth Map Game)
Scenario Background : It all began on the May 1st of 2020 when a Norwegian oil rig was bombed by ISIS Agents in 2020, but the damage was only slight and no one was thankful hurt or killed. ISIS then shot and wounded the coach of Angers Sporting Club de l'Ouest (/ænˈdʒɜrz/; commonly referred to as Angers SCO or simply Angers) at a friendly match FC Zhetysu in the troublesome city of Taldykorgan on July the 1st of 2020. FC Akzhayik, FC Zhetysu, Angers SCO, the Kazakh FA, French FA, the EU member governments and CIS member governments with in days of it's occurrence. Solar power tooks of in the Middle East, Japan, China, the USA, Turkey, Italy, Portugal and Spain that year. The world economic decline was largely over, but riots still hit the cities of Taldykorgan, Liverpool, Madrid, Dublin, Philadelphia, Athens, Mozdock and Cairo until 2025. : Vladimir Putin narrowly survives an assassination attempt by a Chechen suicide bomber when his is detonated at the 2001 Revolution Day Parade in Red Square. Solar power took of in the Egypt, Tunisia, Morocco, Bolivia, Mexico Barbados, Greece, and France in 2021. Many advancements and changes in biology, electronics, engineering, space travel and society result in many different scientific and social advances. Łódź opens a new university that year and becomes a leading center for resurch in to both astro-metrics and astro-physics. :In 2024, Armenia had began war against Azerbaijan to protect Nagorno-Karabagh. The tacticly pointed Azeri attack was on the Armavir Nuclear Plant was successful. As a result, almost 40% of the country had turned into a nuclear poisoned zone, like the one around Chernobyl. Protected Armenian troops, with help of Ukraine and Iran, had conquered Nakhcivan and Semaha. All citizens of new state-Armenian Federation were evacuated to conquered territories of former Azerbaijan until 2200, when they could return and most did. The rest of Azerbaijan became a part of Iran. Iran was the one and only good ally of Armenian Federation. : The Economic Cooperation Organization was computers were maliciosly hacked by China and Russia in early 2024. Canada immediately ups it's cyber-warfare countermeasures and reluctantly buildt 12 more frigates were built at Halifax Shipyards, in Nova Scotia, over the next 2 years. Srpska broke away from Bosnia and joined Serbia on December 1st, 2024. : Russia and Transdinister 'cyber attacked' Estonia's ports and airports on January 1st 2025 with limited success. Critical systems whose network addresses were not be generally known were targeted, including those serving telephony and financial transaction processing. Estonian’s Foreign Minister openly accused the Kremlin and most likely at least 1 large Russian domestic telecom company of direct involvement in the last few day's cyber-attacks on a visit to the King of friendly Norway. This was seen as reason enough for Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Japan, Moldova, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, France, Sweden, Mexico, Barbados, Slovakia and Finland to bolster their own 'cyber defenses' in the coming months. Serbia launched a 1 month invasion of Bosnia and Kosovo. Macedonia, Croatia, Monte Negro and Albania finaly held them at bay with the narrowly won battles of Bihać, Serijevo, Pristina, Vukovar and Mostar. : The Central American Integration System and Caribbean Community united March 5th, 2025. France also sold 60 Mirage 2000 fighter aircraft to the Philippines. : America intervenes in Southern Iraq to quell a new Islamist rising during the May and June of 2025 against the background of rising oil prices and a general upswing in sectarian violence across the Middle East in 2024 and early 2025. : North Korea launched a surprise attack and invasion of South Korea on May 1st 2024 and used a 10kt nuke on Seaole city centre. A UN lead ad hoch army consisting USA, Taiwan, Japan, Philippines, Indonesia, Peru, Thailand ,Singapore, United Kingdom ,Malaysian and Australian troops land 6 weeks later around Busan and counterattack, but then Russia entres after month and manages to push back South Korea and it's allies back to the 38th Parallel and a stalemate occurred. : On May 1st PLA Unit 61398 also struck for the first time as China hacked the floor plans for the new headquarters of the Australian Security Intelligence Organisation. On May 2nd, Chinese hackers have compromised several departments within the federal government several computer systems within the National Research Council. On May 3rd the Indian National Security Council also reported some computers coming under a mostly unsuccessful attack. 2 days later several computers were also mostly successfully hacked and on occasion computer viruses at the Japanese Public Security Intelligence Agency and Japan External Trade Organization. June 3rd saw several American branches of the Ford motor company, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau, the Spanish government’s education department, the Guardia Civil highways and ports divisions, and Port of Tilbury Authority computers unsuccessfully hacked. Quebec, Scotland and Bavaria vote on independence that day and get it officially accepted 3 days later. : Several government officials in both India and the United States had traced various and hacking attacks on corporate and infrastructure computer systems in their countries to computers in the People's Republic of China, though the Chinese government refused involvement at the 8 day long July 5th UN Geniva emergency summit on the issue. : Several CIA, FBI, Mossad and MI6, with several PSIA agents were all found in Russia and shot after a rogue CIA agent defected to the KGB on August 7th. : A tornado devastates the town of Punta Arenas in Patagonia, killing 6 and injuring 12 the next day. A major Protestant pedophile ring is bust in Northern Ireland. Sudan kills more of its remaining Christians. Another rape gang is let get away with raping and killing several girls in Uttar Pradesh. Meanwhile, French, Qatari, Quebec, Scotland, Canada, Bavaria, Israeli and American fighter bombers bomb the port and naval dockyard at Tartarus, which is also hit by 5 conventionally armed British cruse missiles. Russia retaliates with in hours and fires a conventional armed Iskadar rocked into Telaviv city center, killing and wounding dozens. World War III : After the DPRK's October 1st artillery bombardment of Yeonpyeong, North and South Korea are on the brink of a full scale war, which caused panic trough out the region. The USA then sent 1,000 more troops and 10 extra fighter jets to Japan, S. Korea and the Philippines just in-case a full war did actually beak out, which it did 1 week later. : Hundreds of Chinese Cruise missiles devastated most things of military use in Taiwan on November 1st, 2026. The stupefyingly high missile numbers used in China's attack soon overwhelmed Taiwan's small, but well trained and equiped air defenses! A few also hit American instillation on Guam and the atolls of Saipan, Tinian and Rota in the North Marinas. : The Chinese invasion of Guam and Northern Mariana Islands two weeks later surprised the American high command, which had been expecting an attack on either S. Korea or Taiwan, in support of the N. Koreans. China then finished it's Pacific war plans 1 week later with the conquest of Palau. The American's garrisons on the Mariana Islands and Guam knew the would have no hope of survival if resupply or reinforcement if and when an attack began. The UN, Fiji, Singapore, the Philippines, Australia, Japan, France, Malaysia, India and ASEAN all condemned the Chinese attacks. : 5 guided missile frigates, A hospital ship, a troop ship, amphibious assault ship, a cruiser, amphibious helicopter assault ship, a mine sweeper, a mine layer, a fleet oilier of the he US Pacific fleet steamed and 2 merchant oil takers to the waters around Pohnpei Island and Chuuk Atoll in the Federated States of Micronesia on November 28th in case China wanted to go ferther in to the Pacific, which it actually did not want to. The American command ship and an aircraft carrier also too up there post in the waters of Majuro Atoll in the Republic of the Marshall Islands 2 days later. In response Japan offered the use of the Kure submarine base at Hiroshima and Ykosuka in Kanagawa to any anti-Chinese submarine forces wishing to use them later that day. A Canada-class nuclear attack submarine, a submarine tender, a tugboat, a frigate, Tank landing ship, Tank and an auxiliary oiler replenishment vessel of the Royal Canadian navy settled in the seas Wake Island on the 30th. : The Royal Australian Navy sent Collins-class submarine, a submarine tender, a logistics landing ship, a mine sweeper, a helicopter dock landing ship, 2 frigates and 3 patrol boats who take up there place around the Island of Nauru the next day. This was complimented by a patrol boat of the Royal New Zealand and two Papuan navy cargo helicopters a day later. A helicopter carrier, Minesweeping Controller, Destroyer escort, Minesweeper, Minesweeper Tender, Destroyer, Landing Ship Utility and a Patrol boat of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force are sent station in the waters of Pohnpei Island on the 1st of December. Finally 1 Ocean-going Escort Vessel, 1 corvette, 5 Multi-purpose Attack Craft, Strategic Sea-lift Vessel, Offshore Patrol Vessel and 1 Frigate of the Philippine navy arrived on the 27th. : 2 American frigates that were returning to Japan after a 6 day good will tour in Mumbai, India soon engaged 2 Chinese Type 056 corvettes and 2 Type 022 missile boat of the east coast of Singapore and sunk them after a long and heavy battle a week later. : Without major resupply, the Battles on Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands and Palau were hopeless for the defenders, but the Americans, Chamorros and Paluans were determined to fight to the last man and dd so over the next 6 months. : Fearing the worset, China drops a 10kt nuke on Taipei’s navel dockyards and Taiwan surrenders and China annexes it! America the got some what annoyed with it and drops a 15kt nuke on Pyongyang city center, Zhanjiang naval base and Shanghai navel dockyards in revenge! : The December 28th Russian lead invasion of Ukraine was a lasted for 28 bloody days. 3 days later the 2 day annexation of the Baltic States took place. Russia, Transdinister and Belarus were getting a bit over confident and ignored some obvious things, like long supply lines and nukes as they invaded Poland on January 1st and dug in across central Poland on January 20th 2025 in the face of heavy German, Polish, Swedish, Hungarian, Danish and Slovakian resistance. The Russians dug in and wated out side Lodz, signed Warsaw for 7 days and only just took Plock as they waited for resupply. : HMS Agamemnon tried to launch 2 of it's BLU-97/B Combined Effects Bomb carrying cruise tried missiles at the Russian forces in Poland on January 1st, but the crappy post-Blairite technology malfunctioned and the detonated in there launch tubes destroying the sub and killing most of the crew. A Geman KEPD 350 cruse missile with a 481 kg Multi-Effect Penetrator, HIgh Sophisticated and Target Optimised warhead destroys a Russian armored corp's command post just east of Lviv later that day. Russia responded by fiering a conventional armed Iskadar rocket at the Czech army base at Topelkany, but the Czechs managed to shoot it down in time. : The USA was panicking and chose to use 8 of it's Minuteman III missiles to break the dead lock on the 8th. The targets were (W87 warhead- 475kt yeild) at the ICBM missile silos near Dombarovskiy air base, Yulin Naval Submarine Base on the southern coast of Hainan Island, and the cities of Nizhniy Tagil, Barnaul, Novosibirsk, Teykovo and Tatischevo. A conventionally armed cruse missile also hit the Kremlin, but it's staff had long since hidden in it's underground war rooms. The Machulishi, Lida, Baranovichi, Ross, Pruzhany and Bereza airbases were badly damaged by American conventionally armed cruse missiles the same day. :Russia had launched a few missiles just after the Americans had done. A conventionaly armed Hh-55sm cruse missile was fired at RAF Brize Norton, the Kenesset and USAF Ramstine and missed, but the 10 Topol missiles did hit (800kt) at Area 51 (4 times), and once at Fort Benning, Nellis AFB, Berlin city center, RAF Filingdales, the Wyoming missile shield, the Montana missile shield, the North Dakota missile shield and Pearl harbor. :A day later 12 nuclear armed Russian Kh-55sm cruse missiles (200kt warhead) hit central LA, UASF Ramstine (3 times), San Rochel dockyard, the Pentagon, The White House, Edwards Airfoce Base, RAF Woodbridge, Supplies Mobile rocket base, Napoli docks, Madrid city center, London's East End, Grand Forks missile control center and Gran Forks city center. The American leadership had dispersed in regional Bukers across New England and the Great Lakes regions and the Great Lakes Region by this time. A few ours later 3 HN-2 cruse missile hits the navel task-force east of Palau with a 20 kiloton warhead. 3 others with a conventional 400 kg warhead hit Busan's industrial zone. A few Minuets after that 3 GPS guided French Storm Shadow cruise missiles armed with a conventional Bomb Royal Ordnance Augmented Charge warhead and a Swedish HOPE/HOSBO cruse missile armed with a conventional USAF GBU-28 munition simultaneously hit and bunker bust the Kremlin's subterranean bunker, but the Russian leadership had dispersed to various regional bunkers around western Russia. Several hours later an Israeli Delilah cruise missile armed with a conventional 30kg HE war head hit Iran's heading nuclear facility. A Hyunmoo-3 missile with a conventional 500 kg conventional explosive charge also hits the Chinese parliament building, but most of them had dispersed across the nation by then. As the day ended a Turkish SOM-A cruise missile armed with a conventional 230kg HE war head hits Krasnordar airport and a few minuts later 3 Chinese Dong Feng 5's 5.5mt warhead fried Area 51 destroyed what was left of it, finaly bringing an end to the mass nukings! : The third World War was the most widespread war to date in history lasting from mid 2024 to mid 2027 (some historians tend to say 2020 to 2037 because of the related issues in the Middle East), with more than 1,500,000,000 people serving in military units and 22 major cities being reduced to atomic rubble. : In this state of "total and atomic war", the major participant nations placed their entire military economic, industrial and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort in a giant "do or die" war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian, government, private, corporate and military resources, rights, powers and lifestyles. : Bulgarian swine flue hit the Balkan states in 2027 and caused many swine to die that year. Some also got in to Italy and Iran invaded Kuwait and Bahrain over sectarian issues in early 2035. Saudi Arabia, Qatar, the USA and Iraq free them after six months of bitter warfare, but Iran destroys the Kuwait oil wells and solar arrays as they retreat in mid 2035. Iranian forces hunker down and hold out in Bahrain. A 15kt nuke is made by Iran and dropped on Karachi after Pakistan refuses to help them, because Pakistan is to busy having it's own war with India over Kashmir at this time. : America dropped a remaining 1 megaton nuclear bomb on Tehran in 2037 and the fighting soon stops! Bahrain is freed from Iranian occupation! Meanwhile, surviving German, French, English, Polish, Finnish, Estonian, and American light bombers precision bomb the remaining fuel dumps at the civilian port and naval dockyard at St. Petersburg. 2 Pakistani Hatf-VIII (Ra'ad variant) cruse missiles with a conventional 450 kg HE war head hit Mumbai's Bollywood studios and another missile with a 10kt nuclear warhead hits INS Dronacharya. India retaliated after 12 hours and a Indian BrahMos cruise missile with a 300 kg conventional semi-armour-piercing one destroyed the Pakistani army combatant headquarters in Rawalpindi. :The United States becomes racily and politically over divided and bilesome due to war. Domestic terrorism reached an all new high when a crude 10kt low-yeild nuclear weapon was detonated by radicalized Afro-American rebels inside D.C., killing the president, vice president, most of the Sennet and Congress, and 100,000 civilians, with another 800,000 later getting mostly fatal radiation sickness or thermal burns. The state governors were running scared so California declares the New California Republic, which was soon joined by both Arizona and Nevada. Days later Texas seceded as the Republic of Texas taking Arkansas and Oklahoma with it, while 9 southern states reform the confederacy, but had to fight off a Afro-American rising in Tennessee over the next few months and defeat the formation of the State of Nashville. The remnants of the American government and the governor of the Federal Reserve fled New England 3 weeks after the attack. New England had lost Vermont a day earlier and Canada broke up a day later. Peru, Ontario, Quebec, Scotland and Bavaria all condemned the nuking and sent aid to the disaster zone. After the war : The nuclear winter, overcast and summer events and devastation they caused killed millions, as did radiation sickness, cancer and urban cholera. : A drought induced famine hit Central Asia in mid 2042. The Dushanbe, Samarkand and Tashkent riots of late 2042 were primarily fueled by desperate peoples concerns about food shortages, Russian's bad attitude towards the region and Uzbek prejudiced towards Tadzhik population. This also coincided with the start of a 12 year long wave of violent and racist nationalist unrest that swept trough the nations of the Balkans, Middle Eastern, Transcaucasia and Central Asia during the twilight of our current political era. : SARS hit Hong Kong in 2055. The Chinese authorities acted quickly and contained it after it had killed only a few people by killing most chickens and swiftly hospitalizing those who were infected. However, malaria was a serious problem in many parts of the world, leading to a major upswing in the former DRC, Senegal, South Sudan and the CAR. : The African Ebola plague of 2165 finally finished of the remnants of Liberia, Sierra Leone and the Camaroon, leading to complete societal collapse in those states. : Typhoon “Sharp teeth” was one of the strongest tropical cyclones ever recorded; devastating portions of Southeast Asia, particularly the Philippines, in late-October 2075, killing at least 6347 people in the Philippines, 370 in central Vietnam 30 in Palau and 80 elsewhere. The cyclone caused catastrophic destruction in the city of Haiphong and on both Samar and Leyte Islands; it originated from an area of low pressure several hundred kilometers east-southeast of Pohnpei in the Federated States of Micronesia on October 3rd. Once it was onshore in Vietnam, it then quickly diminished and was last noted as it dissipated over the central portion of Guangxi Province, China during December 5th. Singapore, Brunei, Australia and New Zealand gave what aid they could. : Vietnamese bird flu causes much panic in 2121 and spread in to the rest of Indochina by 2122. It was eventually contained, but after 16 deaths 470 hospitalisatiton and the killing of 4500 birds. The ATL present day : Mt. Pinatubo erupted in 2222 causing much temporary disruption due to its ash and smoke output forming a major atmospheric dust cloud that drifted for miles before falling on Palau, Papua, Laos and Cambodia. Molten larva and earthquakes also caused heavy damage in many parts of Luzon that fell with in the 50 mile exclusion zone. : The world has now slid back to'' a roughly stabilized state at the equivalent of OTL Korean War level'' technology. The population is in most of the world at 90% of today's OTL level. Education, industry and health care is good, but knowledge is at Korean War levels. : Sadly Africa and Afghanistan are still poor, usable and corrupt, so population is about 75% of today's level. Industry, health care and education are crap. Because of this, the citizens are still suffering badly from the worst government neglect and repression. Category:Scenario Category:Map Games Category:ASB